Mon étoile
by E.Zelophehad
Summary: [Indochine AU]. Pourquoi Boris Jardel a-t-il écrit ces mots concernant Stéphane Sirchis ? Que c'est-il passé avant la mort de ce dernier ? Quelle était leur relation ? Soft Lemon chapitre 3.
1. La rencontre

L'histoire se déroule quelques mois avant la mort de Stéphane Sirchis, alors que Boris Jardel a été désigné pour intégrer le groupe. Début de l'écriture de l'album Dancetaria. La nouvelle comporte 3 chapitres, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

La tournée WAX faisait salle comble, le groupe écrivait déjà de nouveaux morceaux pour le prochain album. Chacun y mettait du sien, autant dans la composition que dans les textes. Nicola voyait que Stéphane n'allait pas très bien. Parfois celui-ci restait des jours entiers alité parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. Sa femme et sa fille le voyaient, mais elles étaient impuissantes face à ce qui le toucher. D'un commun accord, les jumeaux, ainsi que Jean Pierre Pilot décidèrent de faire passer des auditions afin de trouver un guitariste supplémentaire. Ils avaient besoin d'un lead guitare qui s'investisse autant dans le groupe que sur scène et en studio. Il y eu plusieurs jours d'auditions, entre coupés de sessions d'écriture des garçons. Leur choix s'arrêta sur un jeune guitariste allant sur ses trente ans. Il avait travaillé pour Vanessa Paradis, L'Affaire Louis Trio, et faisait quelques scènes avec Axel Bauer entre autres. Il avait une compagne, un petit garçon et avait été plus récemment l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Cependant il montrait une grande détermination à vouloir s'investir sans pour autant lécher les bottes du groupe. Au contraire il fut honnête avec eux quand ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il écoutait, plutôt Indochine ou Téléphone, le jeune homme leur répondit sans hésitation le second groupe. Boris Jardel fut alors désigné comme le nouveau guitariste d'Indochine.

Très vite le nouvel arrivant se trouva une belle complicité avec Jean Pierre. Nicola veillait sur lui tout en étant ferme, montrant ainsi qu'il était le patron, mais qu'il était présent si besoin pour répondre à toutes les questions du jeune homme. Stéphane plus effacé se contentait de lui parler musique. Cela dura jusqu'à l'été. Ensuite les deux hommes passèrent un peu plus de temps ensemble. Boris étant un peu dans l'excès aussi, Stéphane pouvait se permettre de lui parler sans être juger. Le nouveau était très touché par la personnalité de cet homme déchiré. Le peu de contacte qu'ils avaient, ils savaient les apprécier. Nicola aimait beaucoup l'ambiance, Stéphane leur livrait quelques fois des riffs ou des séries d'accords ce qui ravissait son jumeau.

Peu après la saison d'été, Nicola décida que ça leur ferait du bien de s'éloigner de la grisaille parisienne et son air saturé de pollution. Il proposa alors aux garçons deux semaines d'écriture sur la côte landaise. Jean-Pierre déclina, c'était la rentrée depuis une semaine, il voulait rester avec ses enfants. Nicola était un peu vexé mais laissa courir. Stef accepta dans la seconde. Sa femme pouvait se passer de lui ce temps là, leur fille entrant au CP. Boris était dans le même cas, et n'ayant pas profité des vacances avec le pouponnage et son fils qui demandait un peu plus d'attention, sa compagne fut heureuse qu'il parte prendre l'air. Nicola loua donc une maison de plein pied, situé à moins de 500m de la plage à Biscarosse. Elle était en bois, composée de 4 chambres, une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche à l'italienne, un grand salon avec une baie vitrée prenant tout un pan de mur, et une cuisine américaine délimitée du salon par un plan de travail central. S'ils ouvraient la baie, une terrasse tout aussi en bois les accueillait. Deux marches plus bas, une belle pelouse les attendait, un grand jardin délimité dans le fond par la forêt. Un garage pour deux véhicules et à l'ombre de la construction, une piscine, toujours en bois dans le style de l'habitât. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à chauffer l'eau lorsqu'il était à son zénith. Nicola ne pouvant arriver que le mardi, Stéphane et Boris c'étaient organisés pour partir ensemble à une voiture. Ils voulaient rencontrer les propriétaires qui leur donneraient les clés. C'est ainsi que dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi les deux hommes prirent la route ensemble avec le véhicule du jeune dernier. La veille Nicola leur avait donné toutes les instructions et coordonnées. Ils se relayaient sur le trajet pour qu'il n'y en ait pas qu'un seul qui conduise. Le linge de maison et les draps de bains étant fourni, les deux hommes voyageaient léger, chacun n'ayant qu'un sac de voyage, le reste étant amplis et instruments de musique. La voiture était chargée et dans l'habitacle résonnait le grésillement d'une radio. De temps en temps les garçons parlaient, ils s'arrêtaient pour se dégourdir les jambes. Boris souriait dès qu'il avait une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il était content car avec Steph pas de restriction de ce coté là. Nico aurait refusé qu'il fume dans l'habitacle.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination en milieu d'après midi. Le couple leur louant la maison était là. Ils les accueillirent avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Suivant les directives de Nicola, Stéphane donna plusieurs papiers et une enveloppe au propriétaire. Sa femme expliquait déjà à Boris où se trouvait la supérette la plus proche afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs courses une fois installés. Elle lui conseilla aussi quelques petits restos encore ouverts en arrière saison, le tout en le faisant visiter. Bientôt Stéphane et le mari les rejoignirent. Celui-ci leur montra où se trouvait la tondeuse, comment fonctionnait la piscine et enfin il repartit avec sa femme laissant les deux musiciens s'installer. Après avoir déballé et rangé leurs affaires, chacun prit une douche pour se décrasser du voyage et s'habilla légèrement, la température dépassant encore les 25 degrés.

Ils se rendirent au super marché et firent les courses afin d'être tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur patron. Ils le savaient difficile et préféraient qu'il s'en charge lui-même à son arrivée. En attendant, eux ne s'embêtèrent pas. Café, thé, p'tit déjeuner, des pizzas, et autres surgelés de restauration rapide, mais aussi de la bonne viande fraiche, des pâtes et du riz. Quelques condiments et des bouteilles de plusieurs saveurs différente, avec et sans alcool, plus tard, les deux hommes passèrent en caisse et rentrèrent. Une fois les courses rangées dans les placards, le frigo et le congélateur, ils se posèrent enfin dans le canapé face à la tv que le jumeau Sirkis s'empressa d'allumer. Canal et le satellite, ils étaient aux anges. L'ainé décida de faire cuir deux pizzas différentes qu'ils couperaient en deux, et sorti un paquet de chips qu'il vida dans un saladier, et une boite d'olive qu'il mit dans un bol. Boris s'occupa de servir l'alcool avec des glaçons.

Devant un film ils dégustèrent leur repas improvisé en parlant de tout et rien, mais surtout de leurs enfants. Le père. Boris aimait ce coté du frère Sirkis. C'était un père aimant et attentif. Et c'est pour sa fille qu'il voulait se battre, se soigner. Boris trouvait cette raison belle. Les enfants étaient leur raison de vivre. La chaleur étant encore présente, ils déposèrent des bougies à la citronnelle autour de la piscine et décidèrent d'y piquer une tête. Tard dans la nuit, une fois sec et un pull enfilé car la fraicheur c'était installée, tous les deux attrapèrent leurs guitares. Timidement Stéphane demanda à Boris s'il pouvait fumer un joint, le plus jeune lui sourit en acquiesçant et lui répondit qu'un de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. L'aîné lui en prépara un aussi. C'est dans cette atmosphère détendu, mélangeant le bruit de leurs instruments à celui des vagues quelques 500m plus bas qu'ils composèrent et s'amusèrent.

Ils allèrent se coucher très tard cette nuit là. Si tard qu'avant que la tête de Stéphane ne touche son oreiller, il recevait un appel de Nicola sur son portable.

**\- Encore debout ?** Demanda le chanteur étonné.  
**-Oui on bossait. Et toi mon Nico ?**  
**-Je me lève là, j'allais courir. Mais vu que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous, je voulais te laisser un message pour que tu me rappelles dans la journée.**  
**\- Désolé mon Nico j'ai complètement oublié. On est bien arrivé, j'ai donné les papiers aux propriétaires comme convenu. On a été faire des courses, mais on en refera à ton arrivée.**  
**\- Merci Steph. Boris va bien ?**  
**\- Oui, il doit surement dormir là. On c'est détendu devant la tv en dinant, puis à la piscine, et après on a bossé jusqu'à maintenant.**  
**\- Faites attention, reposez vous aujourd'hui, allez à la plage, dormez, ne bossez pas trop, attendez moi pour ça.**  
**\- Promis mon p'tit Nico. On fera attention. Je pense qu'à notre réveil on ira se balader pour découvrir les alentours. Il y a une forêt au bout du jardin. Et quand on est sur la terrasse on entend les vagues.** Répondit le malade avec entrain.  
**\- Tu as l'air d'aimé ça dis donc.**  
**\- Oui, je me sens bien ici, je sens que ça va le faire.**

A Paris, Nicola pouvait presque voir le sourire de son frère derrière son téléphone. Il lui répondit.

**\- Alors je suis content d'avoir eu cette idée. Je vais y aller avant de réveiller Gwen. Je pense pas faire plus de 10kms aujourd'hui. Peut être à tantôt ?**  
**\- Bien sûr mon Nico. Je garde mon téléphone avec moi de toute façon.**  
**\- Très bien à plus tard alors !**

Les jumeaux raccrochèrent et l'aîné s'endormit enfin, apaisé. Il ne rouvrira les yeux que plusieurs heures plus tard, en début d'après midi. Rejoignant Boris qui portait un mug de café à ses lèvres, une cigarette à la main, assit sur la terrasse. Celui-ci n'avait pris la peine que d'enfilé un short. Steph s'aperçu que la cafetière était encore brulante il en déduit donc que son benjamin venait de se lever. Après s'être servi une tasse il le rejoignit. Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais n'étant du matin, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils ne dirent pas un mot, profitant d'une petite brise de l'océan sur leurs visages. Une fois leurs mugs terminés, Stéphane rapporta son coup de fils nocturne à son ami. Ils déjeunèrent copieusement allèrent à la plage, serviette de bain sur le bras avec eau et clope dans un sac où Boris avait glissé quelques fruits. Lunettes de soleil glissées sur le nez, chapeau vissé sur la tête, les voilà allongés sur le sable. Ils observaient autour d'eux. Steph sourit en voyant les surfeurs qui ne travaillaient pas à l'eau. Il expliqua alors à Boris qu'il avait pris des cours de surf avec Nicola y a quelques années. Boris eu un mince sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. Une fois leur cigarette consumée, ils allèrent à l'eau pour se rafraîchir et profiter des biens faits de l'océan.

En fin d'après midi ils rentrèrent se dessaler, enfilèrent une tenue passe partout et se rendirent dans un restaurant près des arènes de la ville. Le gérant était là, content qu'il y ait encore un peu d'estivant. Stéphane était bien ici, car pour l'instant, personne encore ne l'avait reconnu. Il pouvait continuer à profiter de la ville incognito. Après diner, ils se promenèrent sur la bute de la grande plage. Puis s'aventurèrent sur le sable et prirent la direction de la plage nord. L'océan commençait à monter. Les vagues à augmenter. Quelques surfeurs étaient encore à l'eau et revenaient sur la rive la lumière de la lune ne permettant pas de rester plus longtemps à l'eau sans danger.

Ils s'assirent dans le sable, face à l'océan. Sur la ligne d'horizon ils voyaient les lumières d'un chalutier partant vers le large. Sur un ton de confidences, ils parlèrent de leurs problèmes de drogues, d'alcool, de tous leurs excès. Si Stéphane était très bien avec sa femme, Boris parla de sa tendance à aller voir ailleurs sur les routes. Ainsi, ils en vinrent à parler sexe. Tellement naturellement et simplement qu'ils n'y firent pas attention. Chacun raconta ses différentes expériences, même les plus honteuses en ce qui concerne l'aîné. Mais son ami ne fit aucun commentaire. Il écouta, garda le silence, il comprenait que c'était « il y a longtemps, et ailleurs ». Stéphane se sentit soulager que ça se passe ainsi. Il aurait été triste de perdre cet homme, cet allié, à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse, d'une curiosité mal placé, mais tellement en vogue là où tout c'était produit. Sur le chemin les ramenant à leur location, ils furent prit d'un fou rire quand ils s'aperçurent que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait eu de relation avec un autre homme. Ils passèrent à un nouveau sujet de discussion quand ils se glissèrent dans la piscine, un joint à la bouche. Ils se demandaient comment Nicola allait vouloir organiser les deux semaines qui allaient suivre. Surtout que sur Paris il faudrait enregistrer les maquettes. Stéphane avait bien sa boite à rythme mais il pensait que ça ne suffirait pas. Ensuite ils reparlèrent de leurs enfants. Lou , Louis et Leïa.

Tandis que Boris refaisait deux joints, Stéphane partis chercher deux bières et une bouteille de vin qu'il posa sur le rebord de la piscine. Il n'avait pas pris de verre, Boris lui ayant dit avec un sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas la galle et ce qu'avait Stéphane n'était pas contagieux. L'aîné se sentait vraiment bien en présence de son benjamin. Il le traitait comme un homme, et avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, alors que d'autres l'auraient traité comme un pestiféré, une raclure de junky. Ils l'auraient pris en pitié. Lui non. Juste comme un égale, voir plus, vu le respect qu'il percevait dans sa voix lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Bientôt le sujet revint aux aventures masculines. Une bière à la main, leur drogue fumante à la bouche, ils flirtaient gentiment, se posant des questions de plus en plus précises et intimes. Stéphane se souvenait d'un baiser échangé avec Nicola à l'époque de la pension. Ça avait été furtif. Tous les deux étaient bel homme et ils le savaient. Les sourires en coins, les œillades, les clins d'œil, les rapprochements sous prétexte de prendre la bouteille de vin.


	2. La complicité

Stéphane ouvrit un œil, aveuglé par le soleil s'étant vicieusement faufiler à travers le volet qu'il avait mal fermé la veille, il gémit et se tourna de l'autre coté. Butant contre un corps qui grogna sous le coup, il s'écarta aussi vivement que son corps le pu vu son état. Allongé sur le dos, il se mit à réfléchir, du moins essayer, et concéda à ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toute. Il senti une brise fraiche sur lui et baissa les yeux sur son corps. Nu, il était complètement nu sur les draps. Jetant un coup d'oeil à coté de lui, il souleva le drap pour apercevoir la nudité de Boris.

**-Oh merde,** gémit-il en rabattant aussitôt le drap.

Le benjamin sembla l'entendre car allongé sur le ventre, il tourna la tête vers la voix. Sans ouvrir les yeux il demanda dans un murmure.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es qui ?**

Voyant que le plus jeune avait encore plus de mal que lui, l'homme eu un sourire amusé et lui répondit.

**-C'est Steph! Boris, tu devrais t'éveiller doucement.**

Boris écouta le conseil de son ami. Doucement il laissa sa conscience reprendre le dessus, il bougea lentement ses mains, ses pieds, papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir franchement.

**-Pourquoi je suis tout nu !?**

Stéphane ne pu s'empêcher de rire malgré son mal de crâne avant de répondre sérieusement.

**\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui c'est passé.**

**-Hum, trou noir pour moi aussi,** répliqua le plus jeune.

Le frère Sirkis se redressa pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit., mais un long gémissement de douleur sorti de sa bouche. Boris le regarda affolé.

**-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Putain j'ai mal au cul !**

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, mais décida de se lever aussi. Basculant sur le coté, passant ses jambes dans le vide il se mit en position assise avant de siffler de douleur aussi...

**\- Fucking Shit, j'ai mal aussi.**

Il se tourna vers son ami, effrayé.

**-Oh non pas ça. On n'a pas fait ça ? Hein ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Bob, je suis désolé j'ai pas de souvenir.**

Les deux hommes grimacèrent et le plus jeune prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever complètement. Il eu du mal à marcher mais atteignit tout de même la porte.

**-Je vais prendre une douche je crois.**

**-Attend, je vais venir t'aider tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !**

Avec difficulté les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle de bain. Mettant la douche en route il se glissèrent sous le jet d'eau dès qu'elle fut à la bonne température. Avec lenteur les deux hommes se savonnèrent mutuellement, massant par la même occasion les muscles des dos endoloris. Aucun n'osait descendre sur les parties inférieurs. Un long moment plus tard, lorsque l'eau commença à tiédir ils sortirent de la douche pour se sécher. Une serviette sur les hanches ils allèrent à la cuisine pour faire le déjeuner. Avec leurs assiettes ils rejoignirent le salon où ils s'installèrent devant un film. Le plus jeune osa enfin reprendre la parole.

**\- Tu crois qu'on a...**

**\- Je suis désolé, mais j'en suis certain,** répondit-il l'ainé.

**\- Je suis désolé aussi. On a peut être un peu abusé hier soir.**

**\- Peut être oui. Mon frère arrive demain matin. J'espère que les douleurs seront parties.**

**\- J'espère aussi j'ai trop mal au cul quand je m'assoie.**

**\- J'avoue. Je crois que ça va être journée bronzage sur la terrasse ou dans la piscine.**

**\- Il faut qu'on aille jeter les cadavres de bouteilles et les cendriers pour ne pas que Nicola sache tout ça.**

**\- Pas faux, il va me tuer. Le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment aucuns souvenirs.**

**\- On verra dans la chambre s'il y a des vestiges.**

**\- J'espère qu'on c'est protégé je voudrais pas que tu sois malade à cause de moi,** s'exprima Stéphane tout à coup effrayer par l'idée de rendre malade son ami.

**\- Hey t'inquiète pas Stéphane. Il m'arrivera rien.**

L'ainé lui sourit, ils finirent leurs repas, retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller, et Stéphane rejoignit Boris dans la sienne. Celui ci refaisait un peu le lit.

**-Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

**\- Dans la poubelle, y a quatre capotes.**

**\- Quatre ? Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'on a foutu ?**

**\- on a baisé je crois bien. Elles sont pleines...**

**\- Oh putain... ça m'énerve ce trou noir. Je sais même pas si on c'est embrassé !**

**\- Vu l'état de mes lèvres je dirais oui !**

L'aîné grimaça et vînt ausculter les lèvres meurtries de son ami.

**\- Oh shit, Nicola va tout capter c'est certain…**

**\- Mais non ! Demain c'est un mauvais souvenir ok ?**

**\- J'espère quand même qu'on finira par se rappeler.**

**\- Qui sait. Aller Stéphane bougeons-nous à faire cet endroit un lieu où ton frère n'aura rien à dire !**

**\- T'as raison, c'est le plus important !**

Les deux hommes s'activèrent à ranger et sortirent les déchets de la veille. Ils savaient que les éboueurs passeraient dans la nuit. Ensuite ils s'accordèrent une pause dans la piscine et bronzèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Lorsque Nicola arriva le lendemain matin, les garçons prenaient un petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Comme un papa poule Stéphane le fit s'assoir pour se reposer et lui prépara un bon café avec de quoi se restaurer. Boris cacha un sourire derrière ses tartines. Se reposant jusqu'en début d'après midi, Nicola mit tout le monde au travail ensuite. Les garçons lui montrèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait le premier jour et il leur fit lire quelques textes. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'en milieu de soirée où Boris proposa de cuisiner. Stephane rappela à son frère qu'ils iraient en courses le lendemain avec lui. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'il était un peu compliqué parfois, mais il mangeait encore de tout. Ce soir là, les jumeaux découvrirent les talents culinaires de leur ami. Après s'être bien restaurés, ils allèrent se détendre dans la piscine accompagnés de bougies à la citronnelle pour éloigner les moustiques. De temps en temps, Boris et Stéphane se jetaient quelques coups d'oeil lorsque Nicola regardaient ailleurs. Accoudé au bord de la piscine le chanteur avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés il écoutait ce qui l'entourait. Après un long moment ou personne ne dit un mot il prit la parole sans ouvrir les yeux.

**-Tu avais raison Steph, quand on écoute bien, on peut entendre les vagues mourir sur le sable, et de l'autre coté dans la forêt y a des oiseaux nocturnes mais je discerne pas ce que c'est exactement.**

Le jumeau sourit attendrit et lança un ptit regard amusé vers le guitariste qui observait la scène avec du recul. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, il prit lui aussi la parole pour s'excuser auprès d'eux mais qu'il allait se coucher. Nicola avait redressé la tête et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit tandis que son frère l'avait juste salué d'un geste de la main. Une fois seuls les jumeaux parlèrent du futur album, de l'état de santé du malade et de leur famille. Ils rejoignirent leurs lits quelques heures plus tard tandis que l'air se rafraichissait.

Le lendemain comme ils l'avaient prévu, les trois hommes se rendirent en courses avec un des véhicules, Boris se mettant à l'arrière. Dans le magasin, le chanteur essaya de ne pas être trop difficile ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux autres, mais dans l'ensemble ils devaient avouer que l'homme avait prit des aliments plutôt classiques si ce n'est beaucoup de légume frais et avait été cherché de lui-même des packs de canette de soda et autres sirops.

Les jours défilèrent entre détente, composition, écriture, discussions, plage et enregistrement. Boris et Stéphane n'abordèrent plus le sujet de leur nuit sans souvenirs, même lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, Stéphane voyageant entre la voiture de Boris et celle de son frère, cette nuit là ne fut pas même effleurée.


	3. Le lien

Dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette courte nouvelle. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, quelques soient les critiques.

* * *

De retour à Paris Boris retrouva sa compagne après avoir déposé du matériel chez Stéphane. Louis lui sauta dans les bras tandis que l'homme déposait un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis les lèvres de leur mère. Ils s'étaient téléphoné deux trois fois pendant son absence, cependant il se plia aux questions et s'amusa à leur répondre, les plus nombreuses venant de son fils. Malgré la fatigue du voyage le musicien s'installa à table avec eux. Durant le dîner préparé par Élisabeth, les deux adultes souriaient en voyant leurs enfants si contents. Même la petite Leia babillait tranquillement dans sa chaise haute près de lui. Il se faisait un plaisir de lui donner à manger. Pendant cette session d'écriture et de composition il avait beaucoup appris avec les jumeaux. Si Nicola était un peu moralisateur, ses conseils venaient quand même du cœur, quant à Stéphane il avait l'expérience de la paternité ce qui avait permis au jeune guitariste d'apprendre et surtout comprendre l'importance des enfants. Il n'avait pas seulement un fils qui lui prenait du temps pour s'amuser, maintenant il avait une fille et tous les deux auraient besoin de lui pour se construire, et les bases de l'édifice que serait leurs vies se définissaient dès maintenant. Il devait être présent pour ne pas les fragiliser, voilà ce que Stéphane lui avait appris. Voilà ce que Nicola, par les mots et les sons qu'il avait su obtenir de Boris lui avait fait comprendre, et, par la même occasion, ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie. Il était jeune certes, mais sa famille ne devait pas subir certaines de ses envies égoïstes. Il devait aussi penser à eux avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque les enfants furent endormis par une berceuse chantée pas lui-même, l'homme rejoignit leur mère dans la cuisine et l'aida à faire la vaisselle. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était sain et ils avaient le sourire. Toujours dans ce calme, lorsque tout fut rangé, la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain où elle ferma la porte. Elle fit couler un bain, déshabilla son homme avant de faire de même et ensuite elle l'enjoignit à la suivre dans la baignoire. Elle le fit s'assoir devant elle, contrairement à leurs anciennes habitudes mais il se laissa faire. L'eau chaude agit presque aussitôt sur ses jambes malmenées par le voyage. Élisabeth posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un massage. Dans un murmure elle prit enfin la parole.

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant vos pauses là-bas…**

Elle descendit une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme, le faisant frissonner, puis la remonta jusque dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

**\- Mais… Tu es différent Boris.**

Le guitariste tourna le visage vers elle le regard interrogatif.

**-En bien… Je t'assure. Je te trouve apaisé, confiant même.  
**  
**\- Je suis heureux Eli,** répondit-il doucement de sa voix profonde.** Je suis simplement heureux… J'ai compris la chance que j'avais de t'avoir, d'avoir les enfants.  
**  
**\- C'est Stéphane qui t'a parlé ?** demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amoureux.

Il lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

**-On a parlé c'est vrai. Surtout pendant les deux jours où nous avons été seuls, mais Nicola aussi y est pour quelque chose. Il m'a appris que j'avais ça en moi. Il a su me faire découvrir toutes ces choses qu'il y a en moi mais que j'ignorais et que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre.**

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son oreille et lui murmura qu'elle était heureuse car elle savait que tout ça il l'avait en lui et qu'elle attendait le jour où il comprendrait. L'homme fut ému. Ils se lavèrent et sortirent de l'eau quand celle-ci commença à tiédir. Après être passé dans la chambre des enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils dormaient et avoir mis en marche l'appareil d'écoute pour Leia, le couple rejoignit sa propre chambre. Ils allumèrent le récepteur puis se glissèrent dans les draps enlacés.

De son côté Nicola rejoignit sa compagne, l'embrassa et se laissa préparer un petit plat japonais avant d'aller dormir tranquillement, pensant à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Stéphane, après avoir salué Boris, déposa ses affaires dans son garage avant d'entrer dans le petit pavillon. Il embrassa sa femme et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Son petit mec, comme il aimait la définir, lui avait terriblement manqué durant son séjour sur la côte landaise. Elle lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il répondit avec un grand sourire sous le regard attendri de sa femme. Celle-ci finissait de préparer des pommes de terre coupées en rondelles aux herbes, un poulet rôti se laissant chauffer doucement dans le four qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt dans la soirée et dont la chaleur était restée. L'enfant ne semblait pas tarir dans son questionnement, le musicien s'en retrouvant doublement amusé. Il lui avait manqué, et pour lui c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que sa fille puisse lui donner. Durant le repas, elle se calma un peu sous l'ordre et le sourire de sa mère, celle-ci prenant enfin la parole pour s'assurer que son compagnon se sentait bien. Elle fut bien heureuse de s'apercevoir que ce séjour avait rendu des couleurs à son homme et un sourire vrai. Il ne savait pas lui mentir, et là, elle sentait qu'il allait mieux. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, lorsque leur fille fut endormie, elle posa enfin toutes les questions qu'elle n'osait pas devant l'enfant. Au terme de la discussion, avec une infinie précaution le guitariste fit l'amour à sa femme avant qu'ils s'endorment paisiblement.

Les jours suivant, les deux pères profitèrent d'une petite pause que leur accordait Nicola, le temps qu'il contact et voit les autres musiciens pour leur faire écouter les maquettes, afin de s'occuper de leurs enfants, rattrapant les deux semaines perdues. Au terme du weekend de la seconde semaine, Boris se reposait tranquillement sur le canapé de son salon, sa femme étant chez ses parents avec les enfants. Il avait souri en s'endormant, repensant à la façon dont il avait esquivé l'invitation. Il voulait se reposer pour reprendre le boulot le lendemain... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas la tête à voir sa belle-famille ! Il c'était donc endormi quelques minutes après le départ de sa petite famille. Le sommeil de l'homme semblait agité, son corps réagissant sans qu'il ne puisse sortir de ce songe, une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissant sur son visage. Lorsque le musicien réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux dans sa lutte invisible, il avait la respiration saccadée. Son regard se porta à son entre-jambe, il bandait comme un fou. Il se leva prestement et décida qu'une bonne douche s'imposait. Dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte à clé, se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire mettant en route le jet de douche en réglant le mitigeur. Après avoir mis le pommeau en direction du fond de la baignoire, l'homme s'assit à cet endroit et pris en main son sexe tout en fermant les yeux pour revenir sur les images qu'il avait eu dans son sommeil. Et plus elles étaient intenses, plus il accélérait son mouvement de va et vient et la pression de sa main sur son pénis. Bientôt il jouit dans un long gémissement, murmurant le surnom de son partenaire de songe. Les jambes pantelantes, ce n'est que lorsque les battements de son cœur se furent calmé que le jeune homme se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout, de ce dont il avait rêvé. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et pleura ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il se sentait sale d'avoir eu ces quelques gestes alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était produit avec Stéphane. Ça ne l'avait pas gêné jusque-là, pourtant son rêve avait réveillé en lui une passion, et la façon dont il s'était masturbé comme un ado en suivant, pensant à leurs corps enlacés, à la sauvagerie du geste, tout ça lui avait donné du plaisir, un orgasme dont il avait du mal à se remettre. Assit dans sa baignoire, ses mains glissèrent vers sa nuque. Les yeux fermés il pencha la tête en arrière, et, lorsqu'il fut certain de tenir sur ses jambes, Boris se leva doucement, bascula le mitigeur sur le froid et se lava sous cette eau qui lui transit le corps. Quand il se sentit assez propre autant dans ses pensées que de son corps, l'homme coupa le jet et s'enroula dans un peignoir. Il ramassa ses affaires pour les mettre dans la panière de linge sale, ouvrit la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre du couple afin de s'habiller. En retournant au salon, il attrapa une de ses guitares et s'assit sur le bord de son canapé pour jouer un peu mais il s'arrêta après quelques minutes pour aérer l'appartement, se sentant oppressé. Puis, il enfila des chaussures, pris ses clés et sortit. Il parcouru les rues parisiennes ensoleillées par l'été indien jusqu'aux bords de la Seine, traversant un pont avant de s'installer sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre sur l'île de Notre-Dame.

Lunettes de soleil plantaient sur son nez, le regard rivé sur les flots où l'astre solaire se reflétait, l'homme portait à sa bouche une cigarette qu'il alluma en suivant. Il aimait sa femme il en était certain, alors pourquoi avait-il rêvé de son ami ainsi ? Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas qu'un trou noir s'était installé concernant leur nuit taboue à l'océan. Il n'oubliait pas non plus la douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti tous les deux le lendemain et les preuves d'une nuit de baise dans la poubelle de sa chambre. Non, vraiment, tout ça il ne pouvait pas oublier. Cependant les détails de leurs actions, n'était-ce pas cela qui revenaient en songe ? Stéphane subissait-il le même sort ? Parce que c'était indéniable, tout à l'heure, dans sa baignoire c'était bien en pensant à l'autre homme qu'il s'était excité. C'était bien son prénom qu'il avait gémit en atteignant l'orgasme. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, un peu de tendresse, mais c'était normal non ? Il faudrait qu'il le revoie dès que possible et les réunions du groupe reprenant le lendemain c'était parfait. Cependant, tout ça l'empêcherait-il d'apprécier sa femme, de la tenir contre lui et d'éprouver encore du désir et du plaisir pour elle ? C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Le jeune guitariste écrasa son mégot de cigarette lorsqu'il reçut un message sur son téléphone. Sortant l'appareil de sa poche intérieur, il sourit en voyant que l'expéditeur n'était autre que l'objet de ses tourments qui lui rappelait l'heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain et auquel il répondit qu'il serait à l'heure. Il resta encore un moment à profiter simplement de l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux avant de s'engouffrer dans la première station de métro qui le ramènerait près de chez lui. Entre temps, sa femme était rentrée et s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir. Il lui avait envoyé ses excuses n'ayant pas du tout pensé à laisser un mot. Dans l'appartement il embrassa Elisabeth et s'occupa du diner.

Le lendemain le guitariste arriva en avance aux bureaux de KMS où Nicola leur avait donné rendez-vous. Surprenant d'ailleurs le patron était déjà sur les lieux. L'homme lui sourit et prit des nouvelles de son guitariste ainsi que de sa famille, content de voir que les deux semaines passées loin de la ville lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'importance de ce qu'il possédait. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé et qu'ils commencèrent à travailler, le plus jeune s'aperçut qu'il était gêné de la présence de Stéphane. Il n'osait plus croiser son regard ce qui n'échappa pas au malade. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon et Boris semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Chez lui, sa compagne pensait que ça venait du boulot, et du coté des musiciens ils pensaient que c'était ses enfants qui lui prenaient du temps. L'homme n'avait pas refait de rêve érotique concernant son ami, cependant, il supportait assez mal ne serait-ce que les baisers d'Elisabeth. Parfois il se forçait à la tenir contre lui, déposait ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Stéphane, de son côté s'inquiétait grandement pour le jeune guitariste, qui, depuis leur retour de la côte Landaise voyait des cernes sous les yeux de son amis. Durant leur session de la veille Boris c'était endormi à l'écoute d'un titre et c'était fait reprendre par Nicola. Aujourd'hui il était avec son frère dans son bureau, celui-ci lui exposait son doute qui grandissait sur le sérieux de leur nouveau membre. Pourtant Boris avait bien fait ses preuves, et maintenant qu'il montrait des signes de faiblesse le chanteur se demandait si l'homme ne leur avait pas caché quelque chose.

Ils en étaient là dans leur discussion, à émettre des suppositions lorsque le téléphone de Nicola sonna. Il décrocha après quelques sonneries. Surpris par son interlocuteur il boucha le récepteur d'une main pour s'adresser à Stéphane, lui expliquant que c'était Elisabeth, la compagne de Boris, avant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait la jeune femme. Apparemment le guitariste était bloqué au lit, un mauvais virus qui trainait sur la région, mais surtout, elle s'inquiétait par rapport au travail qu'il fournissait et semblait l'épuiser nerveusement. L'homme rentrant de chaque session plus mal, elle profitait qu'il se soit endormit avec la fièvre pour appeler son patron. Il était vraiment étonné de tout ceci puisque les sessions se déroulaient fort bien si on fermait les yeux sur la veille, il le lui expliqua d'ailleurs. La jeune femme lui proposa alors de passer à leur appartement pour voir son fiancé. Le chanteur déclina l'invitation, les autres musiciens ne tarderaient pas à arriver et il se devait d'être là pour continuer de travailler, cependant il s'arrangea pour que ce soit son frère qui s'y rende. Stéphane acceptant, la jeune femme lui expliqua quel chemin prendre pour venir. Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent Nicola donna quelques recommandations à Stéphane et le laissa partir tandis que les autres membres entraient dans le bureau. Le jumeau parcouru les rues Parisiennes à pied et en métro jusqu'au domicile du guitariste malade. Il sonna à l'interphone et Eli le fit monter. Sur le pas de la porte ils se saluèrent avec sourire. Il était ravi de la rencontrer. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui, elle devait faire des courses et aller chercher Louis à l'école. Il la rassura de quelques mots, puis, elle lui montra où se trouvait la chambre avant de le laisser seul avec Boris, lui rappelant qu'elle en avait bien pour deux heures et qu'elle prenait Leia avec elle. Lorsque la porte fut fermée à clé derrière lui, Stéphane se déchaussa et posa son blouson au porte manteau de l'entrée. Il s'avança dans le couloir et poussa silencieusement la porte de la chambre. Le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité régnante il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce. Sur le lit il apercevait la silhouette fine du guitariste cachée sous un drap fin et une couverture. Il semblait dormir, mais pour en être certain, Stéphane marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Ses yeux s'habituant il s'approcha du visage de Boris et perçu des mouvements sous ses paupières. L'ainé décida alors de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'homme qui finit par ouvrir grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas la petite main fine d'Élisabeth, ça non certainement pas. Cette main-là était plus grande, plus large, mais douce, avec de longs doigts qui fourragèrent ses cheveux. Quand il aperçut Stéphane au-dessus de lui le jeune homme se décala pour se redresser légèrement contre le mur derrière lui. Après un moment qui parut long aux deux hommes, Boris prit la parole d'une voix lasse.

**-Eli s'inquiète n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'inquiète répondit l'ainé en souriant, Nico commence à se poser des questions.**

Le malade acquiesça avant de reprendre.

**-Je suis désolé, je veux pas vous inquiéter.**

**-C'est fait. Je suis là pour ça. Ta femme nous a appelés ce matin. Enfin.. elle a appelé Nico mais j'étais avec lui. Il m'a demandé de passer, et Elisabeth a accepté. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

Le jeune homme fit la moue tout en réfléchissant. Pouvait-il se confier à l'objet de ses tourments ? Stéphane le voyant en pleine réflexion posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui rappeler sa présence. Le guitariste leva les yeux vers lui. Son aîné inspirait la confiance malgré une petite trace de fatigue dans son regard. Boris se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant se décider à prendre la parole honteusement.

**-Je rêve de nous. Non… laisse-moi parler,** dit-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche.** Depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Paris, j'ai des flashes, des sensations sur ce qui a pu se passer lors de cette soirée dans l'abus. Je n'en peux plus, quand je te vois ça revient doucement et ici, le moindre contact avec Eli me demande un effort surhumain. Pourtant je sais que je suis pas homo hein ! C'est juste mon esprit. J'aime Eli, plus que tout, autant que mes enfants, mais là je craque Stéphane, tu me perturbes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu une vraie nuit, mon corps me rend malade. Je suis perdu Stef.**

Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée dans une certaine angoisse et l'ainé du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Lui n'avait pas eu ce souci-là, car ouvert à toutes expériences ça lui était passé au-dessus. Il eut pitié de l'homme face à lui et ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux bons mots à utiliser, puis, il lui demanda doucement :

**-Boris, sais-tu comment te sentir mieux ? Reprendre comme avant ?**

Le jeune guitariste secoua la tête dans un signe de négation. Stéphane soupira, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Pas une très bonne idée, mais il était de ceux qui se foutaient des conformités. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme et dit tout bas.

**-Penses-tu que ça t'aiderait si tu savais réellement ce que nous avons fait ?**

**-Tu te souviens de quelque chose Stef ?** demanda Boris en s'écartant vivement.

**-Pas du tout, je te promets,** répondit l'autre. **Je me demandais seulement si... enfin Boris, on dit souvent qu'il faut battre le feu par le feu non ? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est pas possible ! Tu vas te tuer Bob en t'isolant comme ça ! Il ne faut pas que tu perdes ta femme, tes enfants.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas en arriver là !** répliqua le jeune homme avec force.** J'ai peur Stéphane.**

Son regard se fit désespéré et l'aîné ne supporta pas plus cette vision. Il approcha à nouveau son visage de l'autre et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres asséchées du guitariste, amenant une de ses mains sur son visage dans une caresse aérienne. Boris ne se retira pas du contact, au contraire, lorsque Stéphane commença à s'éloigner lentement, il se rapprocha de lui pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ce fut doux, lent, et peu assuré. Boris avait l'impression d'être revenu à son premier baiser. Ce fut lui qui s'écarta légèrement de son aîné, posant une main sur la sienne.

**-Tu te sens mieux,** demanda celui-ci.

L'autre pinça les lèvres. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Il avait aimé ça, et les images de ses songes revenaient. Stéphane sembla le comprendre car il reprit le baiser et décida de sa main libre de descendre le drap qui cachait le torse de son ami sur sa taille. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme découvrant chaque grain de beauté avant de trouver un de ses tétons et jouer avec. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Boris gémit contre sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir sa langue, quémandant à Stéphane le droit de rejoindre la sienne. D'un geste fébrile il essaya d'enlever le t-shirt de son ainé. Voyant sa galère, ce dernier s'écarta à nouveau pour l'aider, puis, en profita pour passer une jambe par-dessus son bassin se retrouvant ainsi à cheval sur le jeune déboussolé qui parut effrayé et se reprit soudainement.

**-Stef on ne peut pas faire ça ! Elisabeth peut rentrer d'une minute à l'autre !**

Son vis à vis éclata de rire avant de répondre légèrement joyeux.

**-D'une minute à l'autre ?** Stéphane se gratta le menton avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. **Bon d'accord… On a pris un peu de temps mais sache qu'elle m'a dit en avoir pour bien deux heures.**

**-Hum…**

Les doutes du guitariste persistant il reprit une lueur d'espoir naissant dans son regard :

**\- Quand t'as-t-elle dit ça ?**

**-Et bien… Je dirais depuis une bonne demi-heure.**

Stéphane se rapprocha de son ami et poursuivit d'un air encourageant :

**\- Allez Boris, donnes-toi trois quart d'heure ! Juste ça, c'est rien crois-moi. Si tu veux on met un réveil, mais s'il te plait reste pas comme ça, ton corps parle pour toi !**

Stéphane avait prononcé cette dernière réplique en donnant un petit coup de rein au jeune homme, rencontrant sa légère érection. Pour toute réponse Boris se redressa et reprit la bouche de son ami, laissant ses mains découvrirent son torse à présent nu, s'arrêtant sur une cicatrice ici ou là. Stéphane dévia ses lèvres vers la joue, le cou et finalement remonta vers l'oreille dont il mordilla le lobe avant de demander par curiosité dans un murmure :

**-Comment ça se passe dans tes rêves Bo' ?**

**-Tu…** Les joues du jeune homme s'enflammèrent légèrement, le désir prenant le pas sur sa honte. **C'est toi qui… me prends,** dit-il dans un souffle.

**\- Et c'est ce que tu aimerais qu'il se passe maintenant ou tu préfères… dominer pour cette réelle première fois ?**

Boris considéra les paroles de Stéphane un instant. Il avait toujours été dominant avec les femmes, pourtant dans ses rêves il en était tout autrement. Il se laissait dominé et prenait un réel plaisir. Est ce que ce qui allait suivre serait pareil ou souffrira t-il ? Il fixa un moment le regard de son ami comme pour y chercher la solution avant de reprendre ses esprits et répondre :

**\- Comme dans le rêve. Je veux être sûr de ne plus avoir de soucis.**

Boris prit une grande inspiration et murmura contre l'oreille de l'homme :

**\- Je sais que là on est lucide donc ce sera forcément différent. Pas comme là-bas. Surement moins… désagréable.**

Stéphane sourit contre le visage du guitariste. Doucement il remonta vers l'oreille qu'il baisa, entreprenant d'y jouer avec sa langue, et, au vu du soupir de contentement que poussa le plus jeune, il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie.  
Il passa ensuite sur le visage, leurs lèvres se touchant doucement. Au début Stéphane resta délicat, ne voulant forcer Boris, puis, il glissa sa langue pour tester les réactions du guitariste, qui ouvrit docilement la bouche en réponse. D'une main, il suivit la courbe de la gorge, descendant sur le torse, la hanche avant de mettre fin au baiser. Boris posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, laissant ses mains glisser dans le dos, caresser la colonne vertébrale faisant frissonner Stéphane contre lui.

**-Tu as peur ?** Demanda celui-ci amusé par la prise d'initiative du jeune hétéro.

**-Non, continues !** répondit Boris détournant légèrement la tête pour distinguer le visage de Stéphane dans la pénombre.

Le plus âgé sourit et continua comme le lui avait si bien demandé son ami, osant plus que de simples effleurements, Stéphane étant maintenant sûr de ne plus avoir à faire marche arrière. Dans son dos les mains de Boris avaient déjà repris leur cheminement, dessinant des arabesques de la pulpe des doigts alors que lui avait préféré de nouveau se concentrer sur le torse du jeune homme, découvrant la peau douce jusqu'à ce qu'un bouton de chair raidi ne vienne se loger entre ses doigts, roulant tout contre un moment. Boris laissa échapper un soupir, son souffle chaud venant s'égarer contre l'épaule de Stéphane avant de redresser le visage à la recherche de ses lèvres, ses gémissements se perdant dans les tréfonds de la bouche alliée. Son érection gonflait à vue d'œil, lui causant une légère douleur mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il avait confiance en Stéphane, certes, mais bien qu'il lui ait dit ne pas avoir peur, il ne désirait pas ressentir la même chose que la fois précédente. Pourtant il savait leur temps limité et ils allaient devoir accélérer s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'Elisabeth, ou pire, l'un de ses enfants ne leur tombe dessus.

**-Faut qu'on a…**

**-Chut !** le coupa Stéphane ayant compris où il voulait en venir. **T'angoisses pas, on a encore le temps. Je mets le réveil ?** demanda l'homme d'un ton calme.

Boris haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer. Au moins il serait certain de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Stéphane lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce et s'éloigna un instant pour régler celui posé sur la petite table de chevet près de Boris. Il reprit sa position à califourchon sur le guitariste et s'approcha de son oreille à laquelle il murmura :

**-On continue ?**

**-Oui,** répondit Boris d'une voix à peine audible.

L'homme baisa les lèvres de son ami, dessinant un sillon de baiser jusqu'à se qu'il soit confronter au drap cachant les parties intimes du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa légèrement la tête de Stéphane afin qu'il ne s'arrête pas à cet endroit. Comprenant le message, l'homme se déplaça vers les chevilles de l'autre, tirant sur le drap en même temps laissant se dévoiler à ses yeux un pénis en semi érection. Remontant son visage près de l'objet de convoitise, Stéphane caressa l'aine d'une main, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur la verge de son ami dans un baiser aérien. Les mains du jeune homme revinrent sur l'ainé, fourrageant ses cheveux noirs. Avec un sourire le plus vieux taquina cette proéminence avec sa langue avant de la prendre en bouche entièrement. Dans sa tête, Stéphane se souvenait de ce qu'il appréciait qu'une femme lui fasse, tandis que Boris laissait exploser de petits papillons de bonheur dans son ventre. Entamant un va et vient sur le sexe de son ami, l'ainé fut stopper dans sa lancé par Boris qui commençait à trembler légèrement. Inquiet il remonta son corps vers le visage du plus jeune et demanda :

**-ça ne va pas tu veux qu'on arrête ?**

**-Non,** répondit Boris dans un souffle. **Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche... Je veux que tu me prépare, je veux te sentir contre moi,** dit-il avec une légère moue avant de reprendre. **Tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût !**

**-Si ce n'est que ça alors !**

Avec un sourire Stéphane se dégagea du lit et se déshabilla sous le regard scrutateur de Boris qui découvrait à nouveau le corps nu de son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la douche qu'ils avaient partagé suite à l'incident, il avait maigri un peu. Mais l'homme ne s'attarda pas plus que ça dans son observation car Stéphane se remit sur lui, sa propre érection se dressant fièrement sur son ventre. Les deux se touchèrent dans le mouvement, et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire timide. Délicatement Stéphane écarta les cuisses de Boris afin de s'y positionner entre. Il caressa les longues jambes du guitariste s'attardant sur quelques points sensibles faisant frissonner le jeune homme avant de prendre doucement le sexe entre dans sa main pour une courte pression qu'il stoppa dès qu'il perçu quelques vibrations. Le plus jeune avait la tête rejetée en arrière laissant sa gorge à la merci de l'homme qui s'allongea au dessus de lui, prenant appui sur ses deux bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il parcouru le cou offert de baiser et coup de langue, mordillant ici et là en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser de marque. Ne se tenant plus que sur un bras, il caressa le visage de Boris de l'autre. Ses doigts s'attardant sur ses lèvres fines, insistant pour passer la barrière de ses dents. Comprenant ses intentions, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et entreprit de jouer avec sa langue sur les doigts de son aîné, mimant l'acte de fellation. Après quelques instants, Stéphane décida que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés, les arrachant à l'antre chaude il les déplaça vers la région sud de son ami, effleura son érection et les posa doucement sur le petit anneau de chair du jeune homme. La sensation d'humidité et étrangère fit frissonner Boris qui se contracta un court instant avant de se détendre sous les caresses de Stéphane. Celui-ci poussa légèrement son index contre le petit trou serré de son partenaire et entreprit une danse comme un corps jouant au cerceau tandis que son autre main caressait le torse de Boris ses doigts faisant rouler les tétons de l'homme. Un second doigt vînt rejoindre l'index dans l'orifice effectuant un mouvement de ciseaux. Quand Boris ne fut plus que soupir et léger gémissement, Stéphane se pencha par dessus le bord du lit pour attraper son porte feuille dans la poche arrière de son jean. Boris l'observa, les yeux mi-clos. De l'objet en cuir, le guitariste vit l'homme sortir un sachet carré. Le temps que son cerveau comprenne, Stéphane déballait déjà un préservatif sur son sexe avant de se repositionner entre ses jambes. L'homme lui murmurait de douces paroles rassurantes tout en plaçant son pénis contre l'entrée maintenant préparer du benjamin. D'un coup de reins il fut en lui. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, laissant à Boris le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Les mains de celui-ci étaient dans le dos de l'homme lui faisant face, ses ongles s'enfonçant doucement. D'une main, Stéphane entreprit de masturber lentement son ami afin de le détendre. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Boris commença à soulever son bassin donnant le feu vert à Stéphane pour mener la danse des deux corps. Parfois sa bouche venait se poser sur celle de son ami brièvement, avant de descendre su un téton, l'embrassant, le léchant ou le mordillant. Dans un soupir Boris souffla dans l'oreille de Stéphane qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps tout en s'accrochant à son cou passant une main sur sa nuque laissant celle-ci fourrager les cheveux court à sa portée. L'ainé accéléra ses coups de reins ainsi que son va et vient sur le pénis de son ami. Boris éjacula sur leurs deux ventres, Stéphane le rejoignant dans l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Dès qu'il se fut retiré, il s'allongea près du plus jeune. Essoufflés aucun ne parla les premières minutes, mais Stéphane voulu être certain que Boris allait bien. Celui ci le rassura, il se sentait plus léger, rassuré. L'ainé retira son préservatif faisant un nœud pour le déposer au sol.

Stéphane se rhabillait lentement pendant que Boris prenait une bonne douche, lui y étant aller juste avant. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il ramassa le préservatif qu'il avait utilisé et le jeta dans le sac poubelle présent dans la cuisine. Son hôte le rejoignit assez rapidement. Son visage semblait éclairé. Il s'approcha de lui, claqua une bise sur sa joue et lui proposa un café, ce que Stéphane accepta. Changeant le filtre plein de marc à café, Boris vit la preuve de leur aventure dans la poubelle.

**-Hum Stéphane, tu penses que je peux te donner la charge de descendre la poubelle quand tu partiras ?**

**-Bien sûr Bob ! Je voudrais pas que ça te pose de problème. Il laissa un temps avant de reprendre. Tu te sens vraiment mieux ?**

**-Je crois que maintenant ça ira oui. Merci pour tout Stéphane, tu n'étais pas obligé.**

**-Je sais, cependant toi ça t'a aidé et ça c'est le plus important. Sincèrement Boris, tout ceci restera entre nous.**

**-Merci.**

Après avoir bu leurs cafés, ils attendirent le retour d'Elisabeth et des enfants. Les deux hommes aidèrent la jeune femme à porter les courses pendant qu'elle surveillait un Louis très actif à la vue de son père en forme et une Leia plutôt bavarde. Une fois les commissions rangées, Stéphane s'excusa, son frère s'inquiétait surement. La jeune mère vînt remercier le musicien d'être passé et d'avoir motivé son fiancé. Tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur Leia qui tentait tant bien que mal de manger une compote, Boris le raccompagna à la porte. Après une forte étreinte, un merci murmuré à l'oreille, une bise sur la tempe, le guitariste donna à son ami le sac poubelle contenant la preuve de leur « crime » afin qu'il le dépose dans un conteneur au bas de l'immeuble.

Dans la foulée Stéphane repartit aux bureaux de son frère, et, quand il y arriva, Nicola était en train de saluer les musiciens qui rentraient chez eux. Il le laissa passer près de lui et l'invita dans son bureau. Stéphane expliqua à son jumeau que Boris irait mieux à présent. Le patron lui répondit qu'il lui faisait confiance mais que si les choses ne changeaient pas il devrait penser à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Durant les jours qui suivirent Boris revînt avec le sourire, même rayonnant. Les choses reprirent leurs cours, l'enregistrement avançait bien et le groupe se soudait de plus en plus. Nicola avait remarqué une grande complicité entre son frère et leur nouvel ami, mais il ne posait pas de questions, son jumeau était heureux. Il ne restait que deux, trois chansons à écrire, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Puis, la santé de Stef se dégrada. Personne n'avait rien vu venir si ce n'était lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Nicola pour finir des morceaux. Il enregistrait autant que possible, se fatiguait à la tâche mais son jumeau ne voyait rien de tout ça, ou ne voulait pas voir, il ne savait pas trop. Boris lui, observait tout ça comme étranger aux scènes qui se déroulaient. Il voyait l'épuisement dans les yeux de son amant d'une fois et se sentait impuissant face au désarroi de l'homme. Avant de s'éteindre, Stéphane demanda une dernière chose à son frère, garder un œil sur Boris, le protéger. Lorsque Boris apprit la mort de cet homme avec qui il avait partagé bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui, il s'isola quelques jours. Elisabeth comprit que quelque chose s'était brisé et lui avait conseillé de rentrer un peu chez ses parents, à la campagne il se reprendrait. Lorsqu'il revit à nouveau Nicola suite à cela, il lui donna un mot pour Stéphane. Quelques mots profonds de sens, un sens que seul lui et Stéphane pourraient comprendre. Des mots qu'il avait pleurés bien des fois pendant ce weekend prolongé chez ses parents. Nicola les avait lus, une boule d'angoisse grossissant dans sa gorge à chaque virgule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avaient vécu Stéphane et Boris, mais les paroles de ce dernier,couchées pour son frère, sa moitié, son jumeau, l'avaient retourné. Il se promit alors de respecter les demandes du défunt. Un dernier coup d'œil sur le papier que son ami avait donné, puis, il serra le papier dans sa main, le chiffonnant un peu avant de le glisser dans sa veste laissant le jeune homme rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants. Louis demanda à être porté et le guitariste s'exécuta, se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras. La tête posé sur l'épaule de son père qui avait tourné le dos à son patron pour parler avec sa mère, Louis fit un petit salut de la main à Nicola qui le regardait adoucit par la vision. Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, de baskets sombres et d'un manteau noir assez chaud pour ce début de mois de Mars, surmonté d'une petite écharpe blanche. Nicola avait promis, il veillerait. Pour Stéphane. Pour Boris qu'il appréciait énormément. Pour la douce Elisabeth et pour ces deux petits bouts. Bien sûr il n'oubliait pas sa propre famille, Lou aurait besoin de lui et il saurait être là pour chacun.

**_« Dans mes rêves, j'étais en train de noyer mes chagrins, mais mes chagrins ont appris à nager. Cerne moi, revient en moi , renversé au dessus du bord , dans des vagues de regrets, il y aura toujours une place dans mon cœur pour toi. Ton étoile brillera. »_**


End file.
